Ghost Ship (dungeon)
This page is about the dungeon. For the boss, see Ghost Ship (boss). The Ghost Ship is the fourth dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Story At the beginning of the game, Tetra is captured by the Ghost Ship. After failing to rescue her, falling overboard, and washing onto the shore of Mercay Island, Link sets out to find the Ghost Ship. After collecting the three spirits, Link is able to find and board the ship. Once on board Link finds a Hylian girl who asks Link to find and save her three other sisters. After Link has rescued them the sisters tell Link that they did not expect him to make it past all of the monsters in the ship and challenge him to a game of Dead Man's Volley. They then reveal themselves to be four evil demons and engage in a battle with Link. After defeating them, Link finds Tetra on board the ship, but turned to stone. Oshus then appears and tells him that her life-force was drained by the evil creature Bellum, and that he can still save her by defeating him. He then reveals to them his own identity as the Ocean King, who survived his imprisonment in the Temple of the Ocean King by magically cloning himself into his current form. Linebeck soon realizes the lack of treasure on the Ghost Ship and refuses to aid Link further. Oshus, recognizing the danger caused by Linebeck's disobedience, informs Linebeck that one wish would be granted upon fulfilling Oshus's request. At the mere thought of this Linebeck comically exclaims that he would do anything to help them and rejoins their quest. They then depart the ship on a new quest to create a sword powerful enough to destroy Bellum. After Link appears to defeat Bellum, Tetra is freed from the statue form and revived, but just as the group is about celebrate their victory, Bellum reemerges from the ocean depths and takes Tetra again. Bellum then possesses the Ghost Ship and uses his dark energy to create several eyes on the surface of the ship. In the ensuing battle of the S.S. Linebeck and the Ghost Ship, Linebeck's ship eventually reduces the Ghost Ship to floating debris. As the group searches the floating wreck, Bellum destroys their ship and Oshus is lost to the sea. Link soon finds himself captured by the evil creature. Linebeck then reluctantly picks up the Phantom Sword and, shivering with fear, is able to free Link and Tetra at the cost of his own freedom, but is able to give Link back the Phantom Sword before Bellum possesses Linebeck and turns him into a huge Phantom; Link is ultimately able to fully defeat Bellum without harming Linebeck. As the adventure closes, the sand from the Phantom Hourglass is released into the sea. Oshus, now in his true form of a white-blue whale, readies to depart with the Spirits, while Linebeck, surprising everyone, wishes not for treasure but for his ship back. After everyone says their goodbyes, Link and Tetra find themselves still on the Ghost Ship, but this time where they were separated from Tetra's Pirates where it seems only ten minutes have passed since Tetra jumped on board the Ghost Ship. The rest of the crew says nothing too bad had happened and they insist that all of their adventure had been a dream. However, Link still possesses the now-empty Phantom Hourglass, and spies Linebeck's ship on the horizon, knowing full well that his adventure was real. The Ghost Ship disappears soon afterward, and it is not known what became of it. Dungeon The dungeon is very simply designed and is quite small. Link must find each of the four Cubus Sisters and return them to the point where he met the first. On the lower parts of the ship Reaplings search for intruders much like the Phantoms in the Temple of the Ocean King. The dungeon features Safe Zones but since there is no timer their only purpose is to hide Link from the Reaplings. Unlike most dungeons Link receives the Boss Key after he defeats the dungeon boss, which is used to explore the rest of the dungeon after the Sisters are defeated. It is the only dungeon in the game that cannot be revisited upon completion. If Link does not succeed in obtaining the Heart Container found after defeating the boss it will be sent to Link via post by an anonymous fan of Link. The Postman will tell Link that it is a Heart Container, but if the player declines the offer, the Heart Container will be impossible to claim for the rest of the game. Items * Heart Container Enemies * Poes * Rats * Reaplings * Skulltula Boss * Diabolical Cubus Sisters Non-cannonical appearances In the manga The Ghost Ship makes a prominent appearance in the manga as the ship Linebeck and his old crew had raided. However, they are quickly cursed by one of the Cubus Sisters, who turns them into Reaplings while Linebeck flees alone. Latter, the ship appears to kidnap Tetra, leading Link to chase it into the World of the Ocean King. It soon appears to taunt Link and Linebeck, luring them into the Northwestern Quadrant. When they finally board the ship, Linebeck tells Link to be careful and follows him in. They shortly find Tetra's stone body, and the Cubus Sister, who tries to trick Link into coming below. However, Linebeck forces her to reveal her true form, and she engages Link in Dead Man's Volley. When she hits Tetra, the spirit of Princess Zelda is released, allowing Link to defeat her. Oshus then appears and explains Bellum's plot, allowing the pair to leave the ship. Theory It is possible that the Ghost Ship's design is based on the Ferry to the Other World from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Both ships have a figurehead with two hands holding bells beneath it, and both ships are structured around the theme of death. es:Barco Fantasma (Mazmorra) Category:Ships Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass dungeons